


【Mii2】我想有只猫

by Popopomelo



Category: mii2
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-14
Updated: 2021-03-14
Packaged: 2021-03-22 15:02:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,912
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30040506
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Popopomelo/pseuds/Popopomelo
Summary: 童话风的小短文
Relationships: Jimmy Karn Kritsanaphan/Tommy Sittichok Pueakpoolpol, Mii2 - Relationship





	1. 第一章 难以实现的心愿

今天是去医院实习的第一天，Jimmy早早地就穿戴整齐并且还很有兴致地给家人做了早饭。

“呀，Jimmy这么早呀。”妈妈打着呵欠从楼上下来时正好看见Jimmy在摆放餐具。餐桌上摆了五盘煎好的肉排，依照每个人的食量挨个放在家人常坐的座位前。肉排被煎得酥酥的，从那金黄的色泽里可以看出掌勺人今天的心情非常舒畅。

“哇，这些都是Jimmy做的吗，可太棒啦。”妈妈做了个夸张的闻的动作，脸上满是笑容，“妈妈的小Jimmy真是越来越能干了。”

“是的妈妈。”Jimmy贴心地为妈妈拉开椅子，语气里是掩不住的兴奋，“今天是实习的第一天，所以我起得早了些。我看时间还早就顺便准备了一下早餐。”

妈妈微笑着拍了拍Jimmy的手，认真叮嘱道：“到了医院要努力工作呀，Jimmy医生。”

Jimmy一边笑着点头一边吃起了早餐，他现在满脑子都是对未来工作生活的畅想：终于可以在医院工作了，也终于可以接触到可爱的猫咪们了！

Jimmy一直以来都有一个愿望，那就是养一只猫。可是家里人都非常反对他养猫。

“Jimmy，我们可是狗妖啊，狗妖家里养猫像什么话嘛。”当Jimmy第一次提出这个请求的时候，爸爸的反应是最激烈的，“我可不要把我辛辛苦苦赚来的钱拿去养那些傲慢的家伙们。”

Jimmy的爸爸是比较老派的狗妖，向来跟猫妖有些不对付，连带着对整个猫族都没什么好感。Jimmy的其他家人也都多多少少不怎么喜欢猫科动物，除了Jimmy。

Jimmy实在是想不通，为什么有人能忍心拒绝这么可爱的小生灵呢？小小一只轻飘飘软乎乎的，团成一团缩在人怀里，这是多么的可爱啊。

奈何家人反应实在激烈，爸妈和哥哥们破天荒地统一战线来劝说Jimmy改变主意。于是这个心愿只能被Jimmy埋在内心深处。

Jimmy不是没有尝试过偷偷地去与小猫咪们接触，但奈何他全家都是狗妖。只要他碰过猫咪，到家就一定会被闻出来，在花丛里打滚沾染的花香味都不能完全掩盖掉小猫咪身上的味道。托狗妖灵敏嗅觉的“福”，Jimmy完全找不到任何可以钻的空子。最后思来想去：当医生吧，当了医生，就可以接触到不同族类的妖怪。那么Jimmy也就有机会去接近可爱的猫咪们了。就算被闻出来身上有猫的味道，Jimmy也可以用“医院人来人往肯定会碰见猫”来解释。

家里人并不知道Jimmy的真实想法，反而很是为Jimmy的优秀感到骄傲。在Jimmy的家人看来，医生是很伟大很神圣的职业，成功考上医学院的Jimmy是整个家族的骄傲。如今Jimmy有机会进入市立哺乳动物医院实习，家人们自然是全心全意地支持他。用他们的话来说就是：“我们家也终于要出一位医生啦。”

Jimmy不敢想象若是家里人知道他那么努力地学医就是为了可以光明正大地撸猫该是何种表情。总之，他距离他那难以实现的心愿更进一步，而家人们也没有表现出任何的不愉快，这世上难道还有比这更好的方法吗？至少Jimmy是想不出来了。


	2. 第二章 这里就是天堂

“喂喂喂，实习生们都到齐了吗？”James教授拍了拍话筒，来回走动着清点人数，而后满意地点了点头，“很好，我很高兴你们都能够这么守时。当医生时间观念是非常重要的。接下来我会按照你们本体的科目给你们分配部门。负责指导你们的前辈就坐在后面，面前都放有相应的科名。被叫到名字的实习生请在确认科目无误后走到对应的前辈那里签到，然后站在前辈后面。”

实习生们应声向后看去，果然礼堂后面有一排人，按照不同的目分类而坐。实习生们可以根据亚纲和目的分类很快找到属于自己的科室。

真不愧是市立哺乳动物医院，居然有这么多的科室。Jimmy在心里不住惊叹。他第一时间去找的不是自己所属的犬科，而是他心心念念的猫科。正巧，猫科就和犬科挨着，这是不是意味着以后他撸猫也会非常方便呢？

坐在猫科位置上的是一个很可爱的青年，有着一头亚麻灰色的头发和一双水汪汪的大眼睛。他的身上还保留着返本现象，小巧的猫耳朵会时不时地转动着，这模样真是可爱极了。Jimmy感觉自己的心都要化了，猫咪真是可爱的族类呀。

Tommy坐在椅子上听着James主任念实习生的名字和科目，等着猫科的实习生过来报到。今年他被Aof科长选派出来接待新的实习生，这些实习生大多会成为他未来的同事，想到这里他不禁有些紧张起来。

一旁的Zee看出了Tommy的紧张，他拍了拍好友的肩膀：“放松点Tommy，今年的实习生里有不少都还挺可爱的，我相信你们一定会相处得非常融洽。”说到这里，Zee指了一个方向示意Tommy看过去：“你看那边，那个实习生一直盯着你看，脸上还挂着灿烂的笑容。如果不是他那双大金毛的耳朵太过显眼的话，我几乎要以为他是猫科的妖怪了。”

Tommy顺着Zee指的方向看过去果然看见了一个顶着金毛耳朵的青年在盯着他傻笑。见他看过来，青年偷偷地做了个合十礼隔着半个礼堂向他问好。

Tommy害羞地回了个礼，心里充满了疑惑：难道这个实习生认识自己？可是为什么自己没有一丁点见过他的印象呢？

“Jimmy Karn Kritsanaphan， 真兽亚纲，食肉目，犬科。”

James教授终于念到了Jimmy的名字，Jimmy按捺了一下内心的激动对着James教授合掌弯腰，然后迈着轻快的步子走到犬科的前辈跟前打招呼：“前辈好。”Jimmy弯腰行过合十礼后又转过去对着Tommy也行了个礼，“猫科的前辈好。”

“Errr，你小子行完礼就赶紧来签到吧。我看你的心都快飞到猫科去了。”Zee把笔递给Jimmy，一脸嫌弃地看着他，“我可要先警告你小子一下，来了这边要专心工作，不然实习成绩不理想时间一到就得走人。”

Jimmy笑着接受了前辈的忠告，点了点头说：“放心吧前辈，我会尽我所能努力工作的。”这样才能留下来接触可爱的猫咪们呐。Jimmy盯着斜前方那颗可爱的小脑袋在心里默默赞叹了一声：“这里可真是天堂。”


	3. 第三章 P'Tommy的本体是什么

“这栋楼就是食肉目的门诊大楼，所有的食肉目科室都在这栋楼里。我们犬科在八楼，和我们在同一层的还有猫科。一会儿我会带你们去那边打个招呼。对了，没事最好别去顶楼，那里是臭鼬科的地方。”Zee很耐心地对着新来的实习生们讲解科室的基本情况。今年犬科的新人来得不算多，只有四个，分别是Jimmy、Toytoy、Nat和Janistar 。

Jimmy的本体是一只金毛犬。Toytoy是赤狐。Nat是小巧精致的耳廓狐。Janistar是唯一的女生而且是只可爱的博美犬。顺便提一句，她的妈妈和Zee的妈妈还是闺蜜，所以Janistar也算是Zee的半个妹妹。

他们四个人里头Jimmy和Nat还保留着返本现象，这让Zee忍不住感叹了一声今年的实习生还真是纯情。

“我们虽然是犬科，但是一整层的病人都要看顾到。所以猫科那边我们也是要帮忙的。不过只有猫科的人请我们去我们才能去，明白吗？”最后那句显然是对着心早就飞到猫科那边去的Jimmy说的，“如果你们忙不过来，也可以请猫科的同事帮忙，当然，在这之前最好先确认一下病人讨不讨厌猫科动物。”

在这一层的另一端，Tommy也在很耐心地对着新人讲注意事项。猫科今年来了五个实习生，个个都非常可爱，这让Tommy心里头的紧张感消退了不少。走到楼中间的时候猫科一行人刚巧碰到Zee带着犬科的实习生走过来。

Zee让实习生们一排站开对着Tommy问好，顺便要求他们做自我介绍好尽快跟猫科这边的新人熟悉起来。

“这是Tommy前辈，猫科这边的实习生负责人，如果你们想找我但是我不在的话也可以找他。”P'Zee的话让Jimmy眼前一亮。Jimmy甚至忍不住开始期望P'Zee接下来可以忙一点。

“你们好，我是Tommy。如果工作中遇到什么问题或者麻烦欢迎你们来找我帮忙。”Tommy有些腼腆地对着犬科的实习生们打招呼，然后也让猫科的新人们做自我介绍。

相互认识过后，Tommy和Zee就分别带着实习生们去各自的住院部熟悉情况。虽然犬科和猫科的门诊部在一层，但是住院部却不挨着。毕竟独居动物和群居动物的生活习性相差很大，并不适合安排在一处。

“呜噫~P'Tommy好可爱啊，他居然还保留着返本现象！”Janistar捧着脸一脸兴奋地看向Zee，“P'Zee，P'Tommy的本体是什么呀，怎么这么可爱！”

Toytoy、Nat和Jimmy也十分好奇地盯着Zee瞧。Jimmy知道P'Tommy的本体肯定是只小猫，但是具体是什么品种他还没有头绪。毕竟他和猫接触的机会实在是太少了，都没有足够的时间去了解那些小可爱们。

“Tommy啊，他的本体是一只血统纯正的美短猫。你们也知道美短这一族外貌看起来显小，再加上他还保留着返本现象。到现在还有不少病人会错把他当做实习生呢。”Zee一边说一边在心里暗自摇头，他就知道Tommy一出现肯定会萌翻在场的所有人。这群小新人大概都打了要多亲近Tommy的主意。

等着瞧吧，到后面他们就会明白谁才是更好说话的那个人。


	4. 第四章 用猫做头像的犬妖

返本现象，顾名思义是指身体保留了一部分本体特征的现象。每个妖怪幼崽生下来的时候都是本体状态，长到五岁之后就会变成人形。但是因为幼崽还不够成熟，所以身上会保留一部分的本体特征。有些是留有兽耳，有些是保留尾巴，还有些是翅膀之类的，不一而足。

一般长到十八岁的时候返本现象会逐渐开始消退。消退的时间没有定数，视小妖怪的发育情况而定。发育好的消退的早，发育迟的消退的晚。伴侣生活会加速返本现象的消退，有伴侣生活的妖怪往往三个月内就会完全变成人形。因此到了二十几岁仍旧保留返本现象的妖怪会被大家笑作纯情。

Tommy就是那个日常被别人称作纯情的人。

今天的Tommy一洗完澡就躺在床上把自己埋在软软的被子里头拼命地揉着手里的被子。

又被人说纯情了呐。

他摸了摸头上的小耳朵，不禁有些沮丧起来。他也想让返本现象早点消退啊，只不过一直都没有遇到合适的对象。

今天一天的工作可谓是让Tommy身心俱疲。他不仅要完成日常应该做的事情，还要指导实习生们的工作。新来的实习生还没有把全部的注意力都放在工作上，今天一天大多都在追问有关于他或者Zee的情况。

Zee作为少见的灰狼妖长得高大帅气，在医院里非常有人气。这次新来的实习生们也都没有抵挡住Zee的魅力，纷纷围在Tommy的身边打探Zee的情况。

当然，Tommy也不是没有人关注，只不过大家的注意点都在他的可爱和返本现象上，让他不由得有些懊恼。如果他也能像Zee那样帅气就好了，这样也就不会一直被别人笑纯情了。

就在Tommy陷入低气压的时候，“叮——”的一声手机传来Line的消息提示音。

——用户Jimmoi申请添加您为好友。

Jimmoi？Tommy有些疑惑地看着这个头像是只田园猫的陌生人，这个人是谁呀？

还未等他点拒绝，新的申请又来了。这次底下多了一行补充说明：

P'Tommy晚上好，我是Jimmy，犬科新来的实习生。

Jimmy此刻正躺在床上抱着枕头来回打滚，刚刚他太兴奋了以至于忘记添加备注就发送了好友申请。希望P'Tommy对自己还有些印象能够想起来他是谁。

——用户Tommy通过了您的请求。

——Tommy：什么嘛，你一个金毛犬妖为什么要用猫咪做头像，害我想了好久Jimmoi是哪只猫妖来着。

随着好友申请被通过的提示一同而来的还有Tommy的抱怨。

确实，一般来说大家的Line头像要么是自己的照片，要么是本体动物的照片，有些还会是风景植物偶像一类的，很少会有人用其他族类的动物来做自己的头像，毕竟那看起来很奇怪不说还有可能会造成别人的误解。

——Jimmoi：嗷，因为我超级喜欢猫咪呀P~用猫咪做头像会让我的心情变得非常非常好哦。这次是我忘记备注啦，以前都不会引起这样的误会的，毕竟我身上还有返本现象呐，族类一目了然。

Tommy想到Jimmy那双标志性的金毛大耳朵觉得他这么说也很有道理。

“——为什么你还保留着返本现象呐？”这句话被Tommy打在聊天框里但是又很快删除了。

这么问别人实在是太失礼了。Tommy想到自己以往被别人问到这个问题时的尴尬心情，瞬间没了聊天的心思。

——Tommy：嗯，知道了，新人苏苏呐


End file.
